The inventor deemed it desirable to design a beaded necklace clasp for joining a string of beads together in a manner so that no unsightly visible loops or eyelets are employed for assembling and holding a string of beads together. It was also deemed desirable to design a beaded necklace clasp that is almost undetectable from the rest of the beaded necklace which creates an unbroken, unified string of beads for a much more aesthetic and beautiful piece of jewelry.